Los incondicionales
by Acuinipuini
Summary: Si bien la adolescencia es una de las etapas mas confusas, nadie la cruza solo, siempre estan ellos, los amigos que sin importar que, estaran junto a uno. Capitulo V: Avril
1. Inocencia

Capitulo I

No es fácil decir cuando comenzó todo, ni ella lo sabía con exactitud. Su mente siempre divagaba por lugares inhóspitos al tiempo que los hechos eran realizados por el destino.

Eso Cristhy lo sabia de alguna forma, inconciente, pero lo sabia.

Igualmente ese no era el caso, ya estaba hecho: esos tres eran sus mejores amigos, cada uno con un talento-desgracia especial pero con un mismo sentimiento en común: amistad.

¿Desde cuando conocía el significado de esa palabra? Nunca en su vida había tenido amigos con los cuales jugar a todo lo que se le ocurriera, ningún niño permanecía tanto tiempo junto a ella, después de cinco minutos salían corriendo a llanto pleno y buscando a su madre.

Por un tiempo Cristhy creyó que el problema eran los demás, y se encontraba realmente segura de ello, hasta que un día, con un simple comentario cambió todo. Sus escasos 6 años le dieron a entender que a los ojos de los demás, ella era extraña, hasta siniestra.

Y se sintió sola, tanto como para cerrarse en si misma mintiéndose que no necesitaba a nadie mas que a su persona para poder experimentar las cosas que le causaba curiosidad. Su hermano intentaba cuidarla, pero ella no deseaba tener a nadie las 24 horas del día detrás, y menos si este alguien tenía cualquier cosa en la cabeza a la temprana edad de catorce años; Terry tenia mejores cosas en la que pasar su tiempo, se decía continuamente al emprender una nueva aventura.

Pero ahora, Cristhy podía elegir con quien estar y esa molesta sensación del pasado de no saber a quien recurrir se había alejado.

Miró mejor a cada uno de sus amigos tirados a lo largo y ancho de sus cuerpos sobre el césped de los terrenos, disfrutando entre bromas y comentarios del sol de aquella primavera.

En el ahora, a sus 11 años la sonrisa sincera de satisfacción y paz llenaron su rostro en una expresión desconocida en ella. Levantó sus ojos al sol aspirando de aquel aroma que nada tenia que ver con las flores de ese enorme lugar, por fin podía respirar el mismo aire con alguien sin que este pensase que estuviera loca.

"**_Tal vez lo estas"_** se dijo una vez a si misma.

Nuevamente esa acotación dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios.

¿Y que si lo estaba? Esos que estaban junto a ella ya lo habían notado y al parecer no les había incomodado para nada, es mas, ellos también de alguna manera estaba algo desquiciados.

Emily siempre le apoyaba en sus nuevas ideas y las ganas de experimentar, haciendo que todo el proceso fuese más divertido.

Avril se resistió en un principio a ser conejillo de indias, pero generalmente se dejaba hacer y hasta ayudaba a conseguir los ingredientes que por una u otra razón ella no tenia. Y Connor, definitivamente ese chico de ojos verdes que ahora le hacia cosquillas a la mas baja del grupo sabia como hacerla sentir cómoda, él era pilar de aquel grupo que a los tropezones se había formado en el anden 9 ¾, bajo la mirada de algún dios misericordioso.

Los lazos que construyeron el primer día en que se vieron, perdurarían hasta muchos años después ya que cada uno, sin darse cuenta, había salvado al otro de su peor enemigo: la soledad.


	2. Obligación

Capitulo II

La rutina siempre le había parecido exageradamente aburrida. Sobre todo si eso conllevaba comportarse como un adulto cuando únicamente se tiene diez años.

Su estatus, la sociedad, sus padres, hasta él mismo se obligó a adentrarse en un mundo que no le correspondía.

Connor lo sabia, y se detestaba.

Muchas veces, en las reuniones importantes, permanecía callado, apartado de todo vestigio de infancia que ajeno a él, recorría su propia mansión en forma de otros infantes que jugaban libremente….siendo lo que eran: simples niños.

Muchas veces se preguntó que seria no tener responsabilidades, cargas¡una agenda! Estaba tan cansado de si mismo que ignoraba por completo sus propios sueños.

"_¿Que es lo que quieres ser cuando seas grande?"_

"_Me gustaría encargarme de las empresas de mi padre"_ contestaba como un autómata.

¡Demonios! Ni siquiera podía creerlo él mismo. No quería ser una copia barata de nadie, pero por el camino que iba no le quedaba otra opción; él tenia proyectos, sueños, esperanzas, pero jugar a ser alguien que no eres le acarreó el gran problema de olvidarse de su verdadero yo.

Nunca lo supo, pero sus padres se daban cuenta de aquello y sufrían al verlo llevar cargas que no le correspondían. Hasta que un día tomaron la decisión mas dura de sus vidas: mandarían a su hijo a una escuela lejos, fuera de todo ese ambiente maduro.

Connor nunca pudo agradecerles lo suficiente por haber hecho eso.

De un momento a otro, la rutina ya no era tan aburrida, lejos de casa, lejos de aquella vida ficticia que él mismo había construido. Ese muro con la realidad no estaba interponiéndose entre él y el mundo.

Connor suspiró, intentando llenar sus pulmones de aire más que por demostrar algún tipo de pesar.

Instantáneamente se vio envuelto en un abrazo calido, llevado a cabo por unos pequeños brazos que le guiaban hasta apoyarse en el pecho calido de una chica, pudiendo escuchar así los latidos rítmicos y confortables de su corazón. En un pasado no muy lejano no habría sabido que hacer en esa situación, pero ahora si. Cerró sus ojos dejándose por la sensación de ser querido por quien era y no por que posición ocupaba.

No tardaron en hacerse esperar los otros dos abrazos que faltaban para completar aquel cuadro ya común en la sala de Gryffindor, en el cual tres niñas se abrazaban a un joven, todos tan metidos en sus mundos que no le daban importancia a los murmullos que generaba esa escena extraña.

Un simple comentario de una de ellas le hizo sonreír fuertemente a más no poder, rompiendo así el encanto del momento. Pero rápidamente el grupo entero comenzó a reír con ganas, divertidos por la situación.

Observó con atención los tres pares de ojos que le miraban curiosas de vez en cuando y entre risas.

Los marrones llenos de vida: Cristhy siempre tenía la palabra equivocada para el momento correcto, y en sus ojos podía notar la eterna infancia que desplegaba cada uno de sus actos. La adoraba por ello, por ser todo lo que él en algún momento anheló siendo muy pequeño.

A su lado los negros y soñadores: Emily era poseedora de un cariño y armonía que llenaba cualquier lugar, no era muy atenta en las cosas puesto que siempre terminaba estampada contra algo, pero siempre se esforzaba dando el máximo de si misma, para no dejar dudas, mas a ella que a otros, que había hecho todo lo que podía dentro de sus posibilidades. Su persistencia le impresionaba.

Tuvo que girarse un poco para ver a la tercera que aun permanecía abrazándolo, permitiendo que parte de su cabeza y torso descansara en su pecho.

Los grises traviesos y penetrantes: quien dijo que el gris era un color frío, sobre todo para tener como tonalidad de ojos no conocía a nadie como Avril. Su mirada siempre reflejo la personalidad juguetona de aquella enana sonriente y preguntona. "se quien quieras ser, nadie te lo impide" Le dijo una vez, dejándolo atónito. Nadie le había dicho algo parecido en su vida.

Ya no le preocupaba que los demás dijeran que era extraño por juntarse con tres niñas, ni que hicieran conjeturas con su sexualidad con su tendencia de hablar más con chicas que con chicos.

Ellas tres estaban allí para él y eso le llenaba de alegría.

Por fin alguien pudo salvarlo de si mismo.

* * *

Hola!! muchas gracias por su apoyo Chicas, me pone muy contenta que este nuevo punto de vista de la historia le guste!

Sin mas que decir, les dejo el cap dos y espero que lso disfruten tanto como el primero.


	3. Autoaceptación

Capitulo III

No lo hacían a propósito, lo sabia, pero eso no dejaba de ser doloroso. Aquella indiferencia por parte de todos dolía demasiado como para demostrarlo.

Emily pensaba de vez en cuando que su presencia en esa familia sonriente sobraba.

¿Qué era lo que hacia mal?

"Ser normal" se auto contestaba, comparándose con las grandes virtudes de su hermana Gillian o con la belleza innata de su hermana mas pequeña, Lucy.

No eran imaginaciones suyas, la gente de afuera y hasta sus propios padres aunque no lo quisieran prestaban más atención a sus hermanas que a ella.

Emily nunca sobresalió en nada, no era buena con la música, bailarina ni hablar. El factor común que destruía todas esas actitudes era su torpeza: era muy distraída. No podía lavar los platos sin romper uno, planchar sin quemar algo, cocinar sin incendiar la comida.

La lista de quehaceres se extendía tanto que ni ella a sus 11 años podía verla terminar.

¿Entonces por que ahora no se sentía mal por estar tirada en medio de un charco de lodo?

Una mano pasó por su cabeza, obligándola a que se girara.

Una sonrisa blanca en un rostro lleno de tierra mojada le fue dedicada acompañada de unos brillantes ojos verdes.

"estas bien" preguntó la voz aun no desarrollada del joven. Su amigo.

Sintió la mano de él pasar por su rostro intentando quitar los sobrantes de tierra para que ella se sintiera mejor.

Muchas veces se lo habían preguntado¿Estas bien¿Te paso algo¿Estas herida? Pero ninguna de aquellas indagaciones sonaba tan sinceras y puras como ésta. Las demás estaban llenas de reproche hacia ella, llenas de pena y vergüenza ajena, pero esa sonaba tan distinta que su alma dio un brinco de alegría.

Por primera vez nadie le recriminaba su torpeza.

No terminaba de entender este nuevo sentamiento cuando de repente dos cuerpos mas cayeron a su lado, embarrándola aun más.

Avril y Cristhy sonreían abiertamente debajo de esa capa de lodo.

Al parecer ambas habían pensado que estaban jugando a lucha en el lodo, por que nadie en su sano juicio se tiraría por que si a un charco de tierra y agua.

No le salio otra cosa que empezar a reírse, de si misma y de la situación en la que estaban.

En ese momento, no existía ni la molestia, ni el enojo, ni la torpeza, ni la vergüenza. Solo estaba ella junto con sus amigos. Únicamente ella y su felicidad.

Se pregunto más de una vez como seria carcajearse de sus desgracias en serio, no solo por el hecho de no quedar en completo ridículo, más aun si se podía, delante de los demás. Y se sentía bien, perfectamente bien.

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos negros, recorriendo su rostro y limpiando tenuemente la capa de mugre que lo cubría. Aun seguía riéndose y eso fue lo que le desconcertó a sus amigos.

Connor fue el primero en notarlo y dejo de reírse.

.- ¿estas bien?- pregunto nuevamente temeroso de que hubiesen hecho algo que lastimase a su amiga.

Emily asintió fuertemente, limpiándose la cara como podía, intentando detener las lágrimas.

.- ¿en serio?- pregunto Avril sacando del bolsillo de su túnica un pequeño pañuelo. Increíblemente estaba limpio y seco. Se lo tendió y la morena acepto.

.- si, no se preocupen- respondió algo culpable por haber cortado el ambiente feliz.

.- YA SE- grito Cristhy.- y si….-

Un EJEM tamaño monumental interrumpió la exclamación de la castaña. Todos se fijaron en una figura no muy alta, pero si algo regordeta de un muchachito de pelo negro y ojos a tono les miraba

.- Se que la hora feliz les entra a cualquier momento, pero están llegando muy tarde a estudios muggles- repuso el pequeño que no era otro que Frank Longbotton. Miro con algo de extrañes disimulada y continuo su camino.

Los cuatro se miraron imperantes antes de levantarse y con paso trémulo, desinteresado, continuaron con su camino.

Llenos de barro hasta el cerebro, pero con una extraña sensación de que aquel pequeño incidente, había significado mucho mas de lo imaginable, para su querida amiga Emily.

* * *

¡He vuelto! y muy contenta estoy de que estos pequeños drabbles esten siendo tan bien aceptados por ustedes. Se los agradezco mucho.

Queria informarles que el proximo cap de Mi peor castigo: tu,estara listo en breve, asi que vayan guardando las municiones de granadas y las basokas por favor, si me matan antes no podre publicarlo.

Jeje. Sin nada mas que decir, me despido hasta la proxima.

Grisel


	4. Soledad

**Capitulo IV**

Fenómeno, extraño, moustroso, espantoso.

¿Cual de todos estos términos terminarían diciendo los tres muchachos frente a él?

Por que algo dirían. Sus compañeros de cuarto no se quedarían callados por algo así.

.- ¿hace cuanto que lo eres?- no supo como describir la sensación de extrañes que lo embargo al oír esa respuesta no esperada.- Remus¿me escuchaste?

James paso una mano por en frente de el pequeño licántropo tratando de sacarlo del trance.

.- No… ¿no les asusta?- preguntó el aludido algo consternado. Generalmente a esta altura del reconocimiento la gente estaba señalándole como un raro digno de ser enviado a la horca si esta existiera.

.- ¿Que seas un hombre lobo¿Bromeas?- Sirius se acercó a él desde su lugar en una mesa llena de polvo.- ¡es Genial!

El aire que antes se había tornado más denso comenzó a decaer dejándole respirar nuevamente.

No lo juzgaban, no se reían, no se burlaban.

.- No es la mejor de la situaciones supongo- comentó Peter. Aquel pequeño regordete lo miro con algo de lastima, pero no era mas que un reflejo de cariño.

Si, y no era el único. James y Sirius tenían la misma mirada y a sus 12 años recibió el mejor regalo que le podrían da sus pares: comprensión.

.- ¿Te duele?- pregunto Peter acercándose para sentarse en una silla cercana a la ventana. Levantó un poco del polvo pero no importo, la comodidad y la soledad de esa aula alejada de todos les daba espacio para conversar tranquilamente.

.- Bastante-

.- ¿Desde cuando lo eres?- James volvió a formular la misma interrogante.

.- Hará un par de años-

Y ese fue el comienzo de todo y el final de un pasado que creía tan doloroso y solitario como lo puede imaginar un niño que conoció a muy corta edad la fuerza y el desprecio de la ignorancia de las personas.

Años creyendo que no seria bien visto por nadie, que no lo aceptarían, que permanecería oculto en la soledad de una sociedad que da la espalda. Pero no, esos tres cambiaron su forma de ver, de pensar.

Ahora el futuro no era tan oscuro, tan agobiante, tan tenebroso.

Ese que se despeinaba continuamente y tenía un porte algo egoísta mostraba una madurez desconocida en sus ojos y sus preguntas.

Su par en bromas, Sirius, capaz de ser realmente irracional en ocasiones acotaba de vez en cuando cosas tan reales y esperanzadoras que no podía siquiera creerlo.

Y el último, alternando entre sus manos y el propio Remus, objetaba palabras de apoyo, Peter, que siempre había sido algo así como el que más se acobardaba ante las cosas, hablaba de una manera tan interesada y conciliadora.

Remus, parado en medio de todo este grupo, de niños convirtiéndose en adolescentes se sintió amparado.

De alguna manera, en ese momento, en esa aula, los cuatro crecieron y entendieron que la amistad no era simplemente divertirse y pasar buenos momentos sino que también significaba tender esa mano esperada por el otro en el momento justo.

* * *

He vuelto! mini compensacion por estar ta atrasada con la entrega de mi peor castigo. ¡Espero que les guste¡Prometo actualizar las historias!

Besos

Grisel

P.d¡Visiten mi pagina! la direc esta en mi profile.


	5. Pertenecer

Capitulo 5: Pertenecer.

_Principios de primavera, las flores y los niños jugaban a la par en aquel maravilloso mundo que se abría con esa época del año. En un parque pequeño pero muy cuidado por los vecinos, una tanda grande de __infantes jugaban entre si en pequeños grupos definidos. Las niñas, con sus vestiditos limpios y almidonados, sus coletas perfectas y sus muñecas a la par. Los niños, por su lado, se corrían, competían._

_.- ¿Puedo jugar contigo?-_

_.- ugh, que asco ¿Qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza?- la pequeña de no mas de cinco años se tanteó las desechas trencitas para encontrarse con algo viscosito. _

_.- Es un gusanito.- respondió inocentemente tendiéndoselo a la niña que la miraba con cara de aversión.- Si quieres te lo presto.- esta retrocedió asqueada._

_.- ash aléjate… ¡mami!- y cómo siempre, allí se quedo, con su carta de presentación en una mano y con pepito en la otra._

_Avril observó detenidamente cómo la niña la acusaba con su madre, señalándola con el dedito. Suspiró hondamente y se alejó de la multitud. _

_Su mami siempre decía mejor estar sola que mal acompañada, aunque ahora empezaba a dudar si no era ella la mala compañía. _

_Acercándose a un cantero de aquel parque, colocó con cuidado al gusanito en la tierra, sentándose en el borde de ladrillo._

_.- Vete directo a casita, no vaya a ser que tu mami te regañe.- el bichito desapareció entre las flores rápidamente._

_Suspiró__ otra vez._

_Quería__ jugar con alguien, quería comentarle que ese día su papi le había regalado un vestido nuevo, pero que su mami no se lo dejaría usar hasta el cumpleaños de su abuela Dora. Que su hermano Michael había secuestrado a otro de sus peluches y que Brian estaba lejos cómo para regañarlo. _

_Su mami le dijo que es anoche escribirían una cartita para que Theo, la lechuza de su hermano, la llevara a Hogwarts._

_Tantas cosas para decir y sin nadie que la escuchara._

_Suspiró __nuevamente._

_.- Por lo menos te tengo a ti pepito- el muñeco, hecho de retazos de muchos peluches que su hermano había cercenado, siquiera respondió. Parecía más interesado en ver pedacitos de cielo y nubes pasar escondidos por entre las copas de los árboles frondosos._

_Repentinamente una sombra obscureció su visión. Un niño unos cuatro años más grande la miraba perversamente y no era el único._

_.- Oye niña, se nos ha roto la pelota-_

_.- Yo no la rompí- contesto Avril levantándose y tomando con su manita a pepito._

_.- Eso no importa.- de un manotazo le arrebato al muñeco y se lo revoleó a uno del grupo que iba con él. _

_Tres horas después, y con la noche sobre sus hombros._

_.- AH-_

_PUM_

_Tremendo golpe en sus pompas otra vez. Desde el pasto Avril notó como cada una de las luces de los faroles se iban encendiendo por la falta de luz. _

_Aquel día era un asco…o por lo menos terminaba como tal. _

_Sus orbes se posaron sobre Pepito, que yacía tres metros del suelo, atorado en una de las ramas de aquel árbol._

_.- Señor árbol, sea bueno esta vez y déjeme subir…-_

_.- ¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?- el pie que tenía apoyado se resbaló por el susto y cayó de pompas a poca distancia._

_Michael con cara de malos amigos se encaminó hacia ella._

_.- Niña tonta¿que es lo que estabas por hacer?- No espero que le respondieran- ¡PAPÁ, LA ENCONTRE!_

_.- ¡Quiero recuperar a pepito!. ¡Y no soy tonta!-_

_Michael levantó su vista para cruzarse con el muñeco sonriéndole con esa boca maltrecha y llena de hojas._

_. -Ni modo, __mugrosa- con la destreza que lo caracterizaba se subió en un dos por tres y bajó al muñeco cómo solo él sabia, tirándoselo por la cabeza a su hermanita._

_.- ¡MICHAEL!- el niño se tambaleo ante el grito de su padre- ¡Bájate de ahí!_

_Diez minutos después, con el correspondiente regaño compartido y ya de camino a casa que no estaba a más de dos calles de allí:_

_.- Mami se va a enojar contigooooo- canturreó Michael, mirando como su hermana caminaba agarrada de la mano de su padre y con la otra sostenía a Pepito._

_.- ¡No es cierto!- Avril le saco la lengua a su hermano- Mami sabrá entender que no podía dejar a mi bebé solo en ese parque._

_.- Ese no es un bebé, tonta…-_

_Antes de que David lo regañara, Michael corrió unos pasos adelantándose. Avril suspiró molesta. Su hermano siempre se quedaba con la última palabra._

_.- Amor, no te enojes tanto- David la miró desde una considerable altura, sin dejar de caminar- Michael te quiere, aunque su manera de demostrarlo es comportándose cómo un bruto._

_.-Papi-_

_.- ¿Que mi vida?_

_.- ¿Algún día perteneceré a algún lugar?- David Summers se quedo estático por la pregunta de su pequeña. Sonrió seguro, deteniéndose y agachándose para quedar cara a cara con Avril._

_.- Claro que lo harás pequeña. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-_

_.- ¿Lo prometes?- Avril ignoró la indagación de su padre. _

_.- Por supuesto. Pero deberás poner mucho de ti para que eso pase.- se detuvo un momento- Pero debes saber que un verdadero amigo, te aceptara tal cual eres._

_.- ¿Entonces por que debo esforzarme?- preguntó nuevamente aferrándose al peluche._

_.- Por que cuando consigas amigos y realmente los quieras mucho, querrás ser mejor persona para ti y para ellos y eso siempre cuesta.-_

_.- ¿Duele papi?_

_.- No amor, solo cuesta.-_

PUM PLAF

.- ¡AH!- Avril despertó sobresaltada y miró hacia la puerta del compartimiento.

.- Uf, perdón- Cristhy y Emily sonreían atolondradas desde el suelo mientras que Connor suspiraba por la torpeza de ambas.

Es que aun con sus 13 años no se daban cuenta que una carrera _para ver quien llega primero_, jamás da buen resultado.

.- Menos mas que pudiste reservar un compartimiento-dijo en forma de saludo el jovencito sentándose a su lado después de acomodar su baúl y el de sus amigas.

.- Llegue temprano, Michael me obligo a despertarme temprano con un balde de agua fría.

.- ¿En donde esta ahora?- preguntó Emily acomodándose frente a ella.

.- Esta con sus amigos, ya saben: nadie debe verlo conmigo.- se burló Avril por la maldita costumbre de su hermano mayor.

.- Ni modo, mejor, así no te comparan con su inmadurez- aportó nuevamente la pelinegra- ¿Y qué hicieron en el verano?

.- Fui a Alemania- dijo Connor algo cansado.

.- Conocí a fondo a la novia de mi hermano- informó Cristhy dejando de lado su revista para atender a sus amigos, esos temas siempre eran entretenidos.

.- Crecí dos centímetros-

.- ¡QUE BIEN! Ahora pasaste de ser Extra Small a Small- bromeó Emily.

.- ¡Oye!

.- Es broma, es broma-

.- ¿Como le hiciste¿Te colgaste patitas para arriba como estuviste amenazando todo el curso anterior?

.- Te tomaste los doce litros de leche que tu mami compra cuando va al mercado- Avril negó nuevamente.

Una oleada de suposiciones comenzaron a lloverle, una más alocada que la otra, pero con un deje de esperanza de ser la ganadora.

No había caso, sus amigos eran de los que no había y menos mal. Demasiados como ellos y el mundo terminaría siendo como Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Aunque tanta atención la ponía contenta, nadie festejaba más sus logros voluntarios e involuntarios como ellos.

Sonrió con añoranza y contemplo al grupo nuevamente. Para ese entonces Cristhy peligraba en el borde del asiento, haciendo la parabólica humana. Una clara señal de que la teoría de su amiga, superaba por cabezas, a las de los demás.

.- ¡AH!

PUM

Cristhy al piso.

.- Me había olvidado- Avril tomó su bolso y sacando de dentro del mismo una bolsa.- Lo hice anoche. Mi mami me ayudo.- sacó la envoltura dejando que un rico aroma a pastel de manzana llenara los sentidos de todos.

.- Que rico, pero… ¿Qué hacías cerca de la cocina en verano?- pregunto Emily.

.- Es que recordé que la vez pasada cuando llego el carrito de los dulces, no había mucho ya y ustedes se quedaron con hambre.- repartió los pedazos previamente cortados esa mañana- Se lo comente a mi mami y ella me dio la idea de que trajera comida.

Los ojos de Emily y Cristhy brillaron como estrellitas fugaces.

.- Es un bonito detalle, gracias- sonrió Connor dándole una mordida a su trozo.

Las palabras de su padre resonaron en su conciente al observar la escena. ¿A eso se refería con desear ser mejor persona para alguien más? Sabia rico, aunque tal vez…

.- ¡Esta muy dulce!- exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Tendría que practicar un poco mas, tanto como hacer pasteles como ser mejor persona. Después de todo, ya había encontrado su lugar, ahora pertenecía.

Fin

* * *

Lamento la demora. Gracias a : Blushy Potter,Alba Diggory-Black, clau malfoy, Andromeda no Sainto, Shezid, nanette.

La verdad que este no es uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida. Este capitulo va dedicado a una persona especial que lamentablemente ya no esta con nosotras.

A la matriarca de mi Gemelis.

Que su alma y bondad, aun más grandes que su ausencia, descanse por siempre en el pardo de su cielo, así como su recuerdo permanecerá y entibiara nuestros corazones.

Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar.

Grisel


End file.
